Bully Me Twice,Shame on You
by thecynicalcreature
Summary: Skylar is ready for her Senior year and to get away from this crappy school. But is a perfect year with her friends going to turn into a disaster when an old 'friend' returns? Rated M for content in later chapters. Gary/OC


A small yawn came out of a female Bullworth student as she was waiting for her friend. This was already his 2nd year being Headboy of Bullworth,but there was a lot he still needed help with. So the gray-eyed girl offered to help him out with things before the school year started. Or well,she would if he would hurry up. Petey owed her anyways for this.

"Skylar! Sorry I'm late!" Skylar turned around to see Pete Kowalski. She saw him several times through out the summer, but even now she could tell he had gotten taller. He was almost as tall as her now. The two only have a few inches difference.

She shrugged in response. "Meh, no biggy. Now come on. We told Jimmy we would be there a while a go." She ran a hand through her shaggy,dirty blonde hair that grazed her shoulders. She remembered that she might need to get a cut before school started.

It was kinda nice to go back to Bullworth though. Yea, the place was a dump and beyond crappy, but it worked. She had Jimmy and Petey there so at least she had friends to hang out with. In fact, she didn't know what she would do without the two. Jimmy was King of the school so that did make things easier, not that that was the reason they were friends or anything. Just made things nicer for Petey and her since no one would mess with them.

"So, Pete, what is it we're doing again?" Skylar asked as the two of them went walking. They had met at the main gate, since Petey was coming from home.

"Crabblesnitch just wants us to check out the dorm rooms. We just have to make sure they all have the right supplies and take names of the students that haven't moved in yet." Petey knew it was just grunt-like work so it would actually look like the Headboy was doing something. He could deal with it though. "I'm taking the boy's dorm. You have the girl's and Jimmy will be checking the Prep hangout. It is technically dorms."

Skylar was stopped by Pete grabbing her hair. "Hey, Skylar...Are you gonna be, you know, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the other with a confused expression. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Petey let her go, being somewhat embarrassed about it. "Well,it is just...Everything that happened Sophomore year-"

"Don't worry about it." Skylar chuckled slightly before ruffling his short brown hair. She always loved playing with it, it felt like a sheep. "It is our Senior year, Pete! You really think I'm gonna let that old crap bring me down? You need to live a little."

Petey bit his lip slightly to stop himself from saving anything else. He knew that Skylar wanted to just leave things behind her. She would agree that most of her Sophomore year sucked, but there was some good times she could focus on.

* * *

Skylar remembered when Jimmy first started at Bullworth. Gary had pretty much automatically added him into their little group. She had messed with him and told him to prove his worth, which lead them to egging the girl's dorms and beating up a group of bullies. Those first few months were just awesome. The 4 of them went around kicking ass. Well, Petey just watched but at least he was there. They even spend Halloween together, with Gary picking out their costumes. School life was pretty fun. That was...till Gary stopped taking his meds.

Everything just went downhill from there. Shortly after Halloween, Gary came up to her and confessed to her how Jimmy was 'after his title' and he was going to do something to handle it. Next thing she knew, he was having Russell beat him up in the Hole. After Jimmy got the Bullies on his side, Gary made Petey and her pick between them.

Petey, of course, picked Jimmy. Skylar wasn't really given the choice. Gary made it, lets' just say obvious that he wanted her on his side. She found herself where she couldn't leave him by himself. That didn't stop her from doing what she could to help Jimmy, even though that came with its own share of problems. It took her a long time to get away from Gary but she finally did it and fought against this gang.

After the big fight, Gary was taken away. He had screamed bloody murder and a long variety of curse words. But it wasn't the words that stung. It was his eyes. Those eyes that were filled with murder, hatred, and betrayal. The same eyes that haunted Skylar's dreams for most of last year.

In fact, she spent most of the first half of last year to herself. She would only really get out of her room for class and whenever Jimmy would finally get tired of it and come drag her out. All that stuff with Gary took a lot out of her. Gary was her friend, or so she thought at the time. They had been hanging out since they started school. She had always wondered if there was something she could of done to of prevented all of it. In all truth, she missed him. Yea,he was a crazy asshole, but he had been her closest friend.

Thanks to Jimmy and Petey, Skylar was pulled out of her funk and she was really back to being herself again. She knew that with them, she was going to be okay.

* * *

Jimmy groaned as he fell onto the couch at the boy's dorm. "That took way longer than you said it was going to, Pete."

"Well, how was I to know that the Preppies were gonna give you crap?" Petey shrugged as he sat on the arm of the couch. Skylar chuckled and made Jimmy move his feet so she could sit on the couch. Guys had gotten used to her being there.

"So, you two ready for the new year?" A smirk appeared on her face as she saw the two shrug. "Hey, at least this is the last year." It was followed by several Amens. It was also hard to think of because this was also their last year together.

Instead of worrying about sad times, the 3 joked around and watched TV instead. When the time for curfew came, Skylar left leaving the boys to themselves.

"Um, Jimmy?" Petey looked at the stockier boy, who just looked at him with curiosity. "I found something out, but we need to keep it from Skylar, at least for a little while."

"Pete, what the hell are you talking about?" Jimmy sat up to look at the other better.

"Well, when I was looking at the list of students enlisted for the boy's dorm, I found something." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I made a copy before I turned it in. Just look at the names."

Jimmy was really confused as he read the names. Then his eyes went wide as he got near the bottom. "You gotta be kidding me!? Gary Smith?! They are letting this psycho come back?!" Jimmy stood up and glared at Petey.

"I know. I was as shocked as you are. It isn't like I have any control over this stuff. I guess they are letting him back so he can get his school done. They even as him as a Senior and my roommate again."

"Oh hell no! You think I'm gonna let that guy get anywhere near you?! Or what about Sky?! What if she saw him?! Do you remember how long it took for us to get her back to normal?" Petey could see the veins on Jimmy's forehead as he got angry. He could see his side though.

"I think they have me as his roommate because I was able to deal with him last year. Plus, I'm someone that knows how he is. And no way they would put him with you. As for Skylar...I don't know what to do. Till we can think of something, don't tell her."

Jimmy sighed deeply before rubbing the top of his head. It was something he did when he was thinking. "Fine. But if she finds out then figures out we knew, it is all on you. I'm not having any part of that." He let out another sigh before heading to his room.

Petey put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
